Verbotene Gefühle
by Geneviere
Summary: Harry fährt in den Ferien zu den Weasleys in den Fuchsbau und erfährt was Liebe ist.


Hallo ihr lieben. Das hier ist eine Story, die ich gefunden hab, als ich meinen alten Laptop ausgemistet habe (man war da ein Schrott drauf ) Die Story ist schon etwas älter (da war ich 14 oder so), also seid bitte nicht so streng, ich war jung und brauchte das Geld g 

Story: Harry fährt in den Ferien zum Fuchsbau und erlebt die Liebe (oder so o.O)

Pairing: HP/RW und a bisl: FW/GW

Warnung: Slash, twincest

One-Shot

Also los, have fun!

**Verbotene Gefühle**

„Harry!" Onkel Vernons Stimme hallte durch das Haus. Was will der denn jetzt schon wieder fragte sich Harry, doch er wollte nicht so genervt auftreten, da er inzwischen eine gewisse Sympathie für seinen Onkel empfand, seit dieser sich von Harrys verhasster Tante Petunia getrennt hatte, oder besser gesagt, sie sich von ihm.

Onkel Vernon hatte nämlich in einer Auseinandersetzung Harry in Schutz genommen, was Petunia nicht verkraften konnte. Sie hatte daraufhin sofort ihre und Dudleys Sachen gepackt und war ausgezogen. Vernon und Harry hatten sie gelassen wo sie waren.

Jedenfalls war Onkel Vernon seitdem etwas netter zu Harry geworden.

„Was ist?" fragte Harry, jedoch nicht ohne einen genervten Unterton in der Stimme. „Das hier ist gerade für dich angekommen.", sagte Onkel Vernon und reichte Harry einen Stapel Briefe. „Danke" meinte Harry und nahm die Briefe. Wer ihm da wohl schrieb? Er kannte eigentlich niemanden, der ihm die Post auf Muggelart schickte, außer Hermine vielleicht, sie hatte schließlich keine Eule.

Als er in seinem Zimmer war, er hatte inzwischen Dudleys altes größeres Zimmer übernommen, sah er sich die Briefe genauer an. Den einen erkannte er sofort, er hatte das Schulwappen von Hogwarts, der Schule auf die Harry ging und in der bald sein 7. und letztes Schuljahr beginnen würde, aufgedruckt.

‚Sehr geehrter Mister Potter,

leider müssen wir ihnen mitteilen, dass dieses Jahr die Schule einen Monat später anfängt, da in der Schule unter den Lehrern und Eulen eine sehr seltene Krankheit ausgebrochen ist, weswegen sie diesen Brief auch per gewöhnlicher Muggelpost erhalten haben. Das Schuljahr wird also nicht wie gewohnt am ersten September, sondern am ersten Oktober beginnen.

Auf den folgenden Seiten finden sie eine Liste der benötigten Bücher für dieses Schuljahr.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Minerva McGonogal

stellvertretende Schulleiterin

Ps: Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, auch von Professor Dumbledore.'

Ach ja, das hatte er ja ganz vergessen, er hatte ja heute Geburtstag, er wurde 17. Aber wie sollte man sich auch in einem Haus, in dem egal ist, ob man existiert, noch merken können, wann man Geburtstag hatte? Demnach waren die anderen Briefe wohl von seinen Freunden zum Geburtstag.

Er öffnete den ersten Brief, er war von Hagrid:

‚Hallo Harry,' stand da in einer ziemlichen Sauklaue,

‚alles gute zum Geburtstag! Ich hoffe, dir geht es gut bei den Muggels! Hier ist alles in Ordnung, außer das ich, wie die anderen Lehrer auch, krank bin. Mehr kann ich dir aber auch nicht sagen, weil ich auch nicht mehr weiß.

Bis zum ersten September

Hagrid'

der nächste Brief stammte von Hermine:

‚Hi Harry!

Alles gute zum Geburtstag, wünsch ich dir. Ich hoffe dir geht es gut und deine Tante und dein Onkel ärgern dich nicht zu sehr. Mir geht es zur Zeit nicht so gut, aber das möchte ich hier nicht weiter ausführen. Wir können ja mal in der Schule darüber reden, ja?

Hast du eigentlich schon von dieser mysteriösen Krankheit in der Schule gehört? Schon seltsam nicht? Ich hab schon alles versucht, mehr darüber zu erfahren, aber ich bekomme nichts aus Hagrid raus und im Tagespropheten steht auch nichts. Aber ich werde schon noch rausfinden, worum es geht. Vielleicht hat ja Snape alle vergiftet, oder so. Na ja, ich mach dann mal Schluss.

Bis dann

Hermine'

Was Hermine wohl hat? Aber ich werde es ja in der Schule erfahren.

Harry nahm sich den letzten Brief vor, er war von Ron:

‚Hi Harry!

Happy Birthday!

Ich hab das ultimative Geburtstagsgeschenk für dich. Also setz dich lieber erst mal. Also, du darfst, jetzt wo wir erst einen Monat später zur Schule müssen, den Rest der Ferien zu mir! Na, freust du dich? Klar freust du dich, schließlich bist du gerne im Fuchsbau.

Hermine kann leider nicht kommen. Ihr geht es wohl nicht so gut, vielleicht hat sie sich mit Viktor gestritten, schließlich sind sie jetzt schon 2 ½ Jahre zusammen, da musste mal ein Streit kommen. Jedenfalls holen wir dich dann am Samstag um 12 Uhr ab, ja? Dad hat einen neuen Firmenwagen bekommen, er wurde nämlich befördert. Ich hoffe dein Onkel und deine Tante erlauben dir zu kommen. Schreib doch bitte bald, damit wir Bescheid wissen. Nicht das wir nicht kommen würden, wenn sie es nicht erlauben würden, aber fragen solltest du trotzdem.

Ron

Ps: Falls du dich fragen solltest, warum dieser Brief mit der Muggelpost gekommen ist, weil Mum und Dad Angst haben, unsere Eulen könnten sich bei dieser komischen Krankheit anstecken.'

Nachdem Harry Rons Brief zuende gelesen hatte, ging er natürlich sofort runter um Onkel Vernon zu fragen. „Du, Onkel Vernon?", Fing Harry an. „Was ist denn?", knurrte sein Onkel, er hatte wohl mal wieder schlechte Laune. „Also, ich wollte dich was fragen. Das ist nämlich so, unter den Briefen, die du mir gegeben hast, war auch ein Brief von meinem Freund Ron. er hat gefragt, ob du erlauben würdest, das ich den Rest der Ferien zu ihm kommen kann." Hoffentlich sagt er Ja. „Aber die Ferien gehen doch nur noch eine Woche" Schnaubte Onkel Vernon. „Ach ja, das hatte ich ganz vergessen, dir zu sagen. Die Schule fängt dieses Jahr einen Monat später an. Ich weiß aber auch nicht warum." antwortete Harry. „Wenn das so ist, dann darfst du fahren. Solange diese –ähm- Leute nicht wieder so wie das letzte mal hier her kommen!"

Oh ja, an das letzte Mal konnte Harry sich noch gut erinnern. Die Weasleys kamen mit Flohpulver angereist. Leider hatten sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass die Dursleys ihren Kamin zugemauert hatte. Die ganze Geschichte hatte damit geendet, dass Mister Weasley das Wohnzimmer in die Luft gesprengt hatte und die Zwillinge Dudley ein Würgzungentoffee hinterließen, sodass Dudleys Zunge so anschwoll, dass Harry Angst hatte, er würde ersticken.

„Nein, nein. Dazu wird es nicht mehr kommen. Mr. Weasley hat einen neuen Wagen und mit dem wollen sie mich dann am Samstag um 12 Uhr abholen." sagte Harry. „OK, dann darfst du!"

Harry konnte es einfach nicht fassen, wie hatte sein Onkel sich doch seit der Trennung von Petunia geändert. Er ging sofort hoch um Ron eine Antwort zu schicken. Natürlich per Muggelpost. Obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob der Brief ankommen würde. Mrs. Weasley hatte einmal zu ihm gesagt, sie wüsste gar nicht, ob der Muggelpostbote überhaupt wisse, wo ihr Haus steht.

Den Rest der Woche verbrachte Harry in einer Art Traumwelt. Genaugenommen träumte er auch nachts nur noch von der bevorstehenden Zeit im Fuchsbau mit Ron. Auch ertappte er sich immer öfter dabei, wie er Rons Brief immer du immer wieder durchlas und ihm immer ein kleiner Schauer über den Rücken lief, wenn er an Ron dachte. Garantiert nur die Aufregung. versuchte Harry sich das zu erklären. Und dann war es soweit, der Samstag kam.

Harry wachte schon um 8 Uhr auf. Genaugenommen hatte er kaum geschlafen, er hatte sich nur unruhig im Bett herumgewälzt. Irgendwann war er dann doch eingeschlafen. Als er aufwachte war an schlaf nicht mehr zu denken. Da er noch nicht gepackt hatte, fing er nun damit an und er war froh, sich dadurch etwas ablenken zu können. Was ist nur los mit mir? Ich bin doch sonst nicht so aufgeregt, wenn ich zu Ron gehe.

In den letzten Jahren war Harry häufiger mit in den Fuchsbau gekommen und einmal hatte er dort sogar die Weinachtferien verbracht. das war für ihn das schönste Weihnachten, dass er bis dahin jemals hatte.

Um halb 12 war Harry so aufgeregt, dass er nicht mehr still sitzen konnte. Er nahm seinen Koffer und ging runter ins Wohnzimmer um dort zu warten. Auch da lief er nur rum, er schaffte es nicht ruhig sitzen zu bleiben. „Du siehst ja aus, als würde dich deine Freundin abholen kommen und nicht ein Freund." Onkel Vernon grinste hämisch. Er hat sich also doch nicht verändert dachte Harry. Aber mal Ernst, warum bin ich nur so aufgeregt? Wir sprechen hier schließlich von Ron. Wenn es hier um Cho ginge, währe alles klar. Schließlich hatten wir letztes Schuljahr kurz was miteinander. Aber Ron

Irgendwann hielt Harry es nicht mehr aus zu warten. Er ging nach draußen um dort zu warten. Hätte er gewusst, wie das neue Auto aussah, hätte er schon eher gemerkt, das dort die Weasleys in den Ligusterweg eingebogen war. Doch so merkte er erst das dieses schicke Auto, das da vor dem Ligusterweg Nummer 4 hielt, den Weasleys gehörte. Die Türen öffneten sich und die gesamte Familie Weasley kam aus dem Auto heraus. Auch wenn es schon sehr groß war, konnte Harry sich nicht vorstellen, wie sich alle Weasleys in dieses Auto drängen konnten. Es musste Magisch vergrößert worden sein.

„Harry! Schön dich zu sehen.", Mrs. Weasley kam auf ihn zu „Wie geht es dir mein Lieber?" „Gut!", antwortete Harry. „Ron, schön das du da bist. Wir haben uns lang nicht mehr gesehen."

„Ja, ich freu mich auch." Irgendetwas war anders, sonst konnte er sich immer besser mit Ron unterhalten. doch im Moment konnte er nicht darüber nachdenken, da die Zwillinge ihn jetzt auch begrüßten. „Hi Harry! Sollen wir deine Sachen holen? Wir würden doch soo gerne deinen Cousin begrüßen." Sein zwinkerten Harry zu." Sorry Leute, aber der liebe Dudley wohnt nicht mehr hier. Er und Tante Petunia sind ausgezogen. Ist mir aber egal." In diesem Moment kam Onkel Vernon mit Harrys Koffer raus. „So, damit bin ich dich dann also los." sagte er in einem Ton, dass man meinen könnte, er hätte Harry gerne noch etwas länger bei sich. „Ok, dann bist du mich los. Tschüss!" Harry ging einfach über den Tonfall hinweg. „Kommt!" sagte er zu den Weasleys und nahm seinen Koffer. Damit kamen die Weasleys auch, aber erst nachdem sie sich von Onkel Vernon verabschiedet hatten.

Das Auto war von innen noch größer, als Harry es sich vorgestellt hatte. Und wie luxuriös es war. Ganz anders als er es von den Weasleys gewohnt war, da sie nicht so viel Geld hatten. Aber schließlich kam das Auto ja vom Zaubereiministerium. „Wow ist das aber groß!", lobte er das Auto auch sogleich. Ron nickte stolz:" Ja, da hast du recht." Harry wurde leicht rot und sah schnell weg, damit niemand etwas sah. Warum war er nur so nervös in Rons Nähe?

Schnell fing er an mit den Zwillingen zu reden: „Ihr habt also endlich euren Scherzartikelladen eröffnet?", „Ja und es läuft echt gut, nicht wahr Gorge?", antwortete Fred und stupste seinen Bruder mehr als Brüderlich an. Ob das wohl nur mir auffällt, oder auch den anderen , fragte sich Harry Ich wird gleich mal Ron fragen, was da los ist. Oder besser nicht, vielleicht ist es den beiden nicht so angenehm. Ich werd sie einfach mal darauf ansprechen. nahm sich Harry vor.

Die restliche Fahrt über redeten sie über die Ferien und das letzte Jahr in Hogwarts.

„Endlich!", rief Harry erfreut aus, "Freiheit! Es ist schön wieder hier zu sein. Habt ihr da etwa noch was angebaut?", fragte Harry Ron und zeigte auf ein fast in der Luft schwebendes Zimmer, dass nur an der Wand von Rons Zimmer angebracht war. „Ja,", antwortete Ron, "Das ist unser neues Gästezimmer und für die nächsten vier Wochen ist es deins.", „Ich schlafe nicht bei dir im Zimmer?" fragte Harry enttäuscht. „Ähm, nein", auch in Rons Stimme schwang Enttäuschung mit. "Warum nicht?" Diesmal blieb die Frage unbeantwortet. „Komm, ich zeig es dir", sagte Ron und verschwand schon im Haus.

Harry rannte hinterher, wobei ihn sein schwerer Koffer behinderte. "Warte Harry!", riefen die Zwillinge, „Wir tragen dir deinen Koffer.", „Danke. Wisst ihr, was mit Ron los ist?", fragte Harry. „Ja, wissen wir, aber nicht weil er es uns gesagt hat, sondern weil wir ja nicht blind sind. Aber wir sagen dir nichts, weil wir wissen, dass es Ron nicht recht währe." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, es war ihm jetzt auch egal, er wollte in dem Moment nur Ron hinterher.

„Wow!" sagte Harry, als er das Gästezimmer betrat, "Das ist ja echt schön, Ron." „Ja, nicht wahr? Ich hab Mom geholfen es einzurichten. Ich bin froh, dass es dir gefällt." „Ja, es gefällt mir wirklich. Aber warum schlaf ich nicht wieder in deinem Zimmer?"

„Harry, Ron!", ertönte es plötzlich magisch verstärkt durchs Haus und ersparte Ron wieder die Antwort, „kommt runter, ihr habt mit Sicherheit Hunger!"

Das ließen die beiden sich nicht zweimal sagen. Das Zimmer war vergessen und sie rannten runter, denn ihre Mägen hatten schon geknurrt, aber keiner von beiden wollte etwas essen.

Der Tisch war mit allen möglichen Sachen gedeckt, sodass Harry dachte, er wäre schon wieder in Hogwarts, wo es auch immer so viel zu essen gab.

Am Abend gingen Harry und Ron gemeinsam hoch in ihre Zimmer. Da Harry immer durch Rons Zimmer gehen musste, blieb ihnen eigentlich auch nichts anderes übrig. Oben angekommen fragte Ron: „Wo war eigentlich dein dicker Vetter Dudley Heute Morgen?"

„Ach, der," antwortete Harry abfällig, "Der ist vor ein paar Wochen mit Tante Petunia ausgezogen, weil sie und Vernon sich gestritten haben." „Nur deshalb?"

„Na ja, ganz so einfach ist es nicht, Vernon hat mich vor ihr verteidigt. Das hat sie einfach nicht ausgehalten und ist ganz schnell ausgezogen. Aber mir ist das egal. Jetzt hab ich Dudley altes Zimmer, aber Onkel Vernon behandelt mich auch nicht viel besser als vorher. Deshalb bin ich auch so froh wieder bei dir im Fuchsbau zu sein." Harry merkte, wie er rot wurde und sah schnell woanders hin. „Ähm", sagte Ron, der Harrys Verlegenheit bemerkt hatte, „wir sollten uns vielleicht fertig machen. Du bist sicherlich auch schon ganz müde." Harry gähnte, wie zur Bestätigung und die beiden Jungen fingen an zu lachen.

Am nächsten morgen wachte Harry erst spät auf. Ich glaube, ich gehe erst mal duschen. Das Essen kann warten , beschloss er und ging in das Badezimmer, das er sich mit Ron teilte, während er im Fuchsbau war. Ron ist garantiert schon draußen im Garten. Seine Mum hat gestern irgendwas von Entgnomen gesagt. Doch da irrte sich Harry. Als er die Tür zum Badezimmer öffnete, stand da ein nasser splitternackter Ron, der sich grade abtrocknete. „Harry!" rief Ron „Warum platzt du hier einfach so herein?" Ron schien wirklich aufgebracht. Doch Harry konnte nichts sagen, der Anblick von Ron hatte ihn wohl irgendwie versteinert. Er stand wohl nur ein paar Sekunden so rum, doch ihm kam es vor wie Stunden. Ohne noch etwas zu sagen, drehte er sich um und ging wieder in sein Zimmer.

Die nächsten Tage ging Harry Ron aus dem weg. Er beschäftigte sich aber immer häufiger mit Ginny, die das scheinbar sehr glücklich machte, da sie schon seit Harry nach Hogwarts ging verrückt nach ihm war. Keiner merkte anscheinend, dass sich Harry und Ron aus dem Weg gingen. Keiner außer Fred und Gorge.

Nach der ersten Woche die Harry im Fuchsbau verbrachte, kamen die Zwillinge zu ihm: „Harry," fing Fred an, „Was ist mit dir und Ron? Ihr geht euch schon die ganze Woche aus dem Weg."

„Ach, lasst mich doch in Ruhe." sagte Harry und wollte gehen, doch Gorge hielt ihn fest „Ist es, weil du dich in ihn verliebt hast?" fragte er ganz direkt. Harry erbleichte. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Wie kommt ihr darauf?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, drehte Harry sich um und ging weg.

Beim Essen am Abend herrschte gedrückte Stimmung. Harry wich Ron und den Zwillingen aus und auch Ron war auf sine Brüder und Harry nicht gut zu sprechen. Harry vermutete, dass sie auch mit ihm geredet hatten. Auch Fred und Gorge sprachen kaum. Irgendwann platzte Mrs. Weasley dann doch der Kragen und sie sagte: „Was ist denn heute nur los mit euch? Ist hier jemand gestorben oder was?" Keiner reagierte. „Ihr seid unmöglich! Kann mir mal jemand antworten?" Wieder reagierte keiner außer Ginny: „Ich frag mich langsam auch, was hier los ist. Harry, du redest nicht mehr mit Ron und jetzt auch noch ihr, Fred, Gorge, sagt doch endlich mal was." Bei diesen Worten stand Harry schweigend auf und ging nach oben. Schon den ganzen Tag hatte er überlegt, ob Fred und Gorge mit ihrer Vermutung vielleicht recht hatten. Okay, er hatte in letzter Zeit immer ein ganz komisches Gefühl, wenn Ron ihn ansah oder ansprach., aber in ihn Verliebt war er sicherlich nicht. Oder? Er war sich einfach nicht sicher.

Harry ging in sein Zimmer und legte sich auf sein Bett. Er nahm seinen Walkman, den er von Dudley ‚geerbt' hatte raus um sich mit der Musik ein wenig abzulenken.

A/N: Wer jetzt glaubt, Harry könne in einem Zaubererhaus kein Walkman hören, hat sich geirrt, Hermine hatte im letzten Schuljahr einen Zauber gefunden, mit dem man Elektrisches auch in der Zaubererwelt verwenden konnte.

Jedenfalls saß Harry auf seinem Bett, als Ron rein kam.

„Harry, warum bist du gerade so schnell verschwunden?" er bekam keine Antwort. „Harry, rede endlich wieder mit mir!" schrei Ron schon fast. Da erst bemerkte er, dass Harry seine Kopfhörer aufhatte. Er nahm sie ihm ab. „Hey, was soll das?" regte Harry sich auf. „Ich will mit dir reden!" schnauzte Ron ihn an. „Worüber?" Harry klang gelangweilt.

„Warum sprichst du nicht mehr mit mir? Du siehst mich nicht mehr an und gehst mir aus dem Weg. Ich möchte eine Antwort."

„Du willst also eine Antwort? Die kannst du haben!" rief Harry und stand auf. Was er dann tat, konnte er selbst kaum fassen. Er küsste Ron auf dem Mund. Ron stieß ihn weg. „Harry, heißt das, du bist.."

„Ich weiß nicht was du denkst was es heißt. Ich weiß nur, dass ich selbst nicht genau weiß, was los ist." Mit diesen Worten stieß er Ron zur Tür hinaus und machte sie zu. Zum ersten mal, seit er im Fuchsbau war, war er froh, dass er sein eigenes Zimmer hatte. Er setze sich wieder auf sein Bett.

OK, jetzt weiß ich, dass ich in Ron verliebt bin. Er aber anscheinend nicht in mich. Was soll ich jetzt nur machen? Ob ich doch mal mit Fred und Gorge reden sollte Nachdem er zuende überlegt hatte, beschloss er wirklich zu den Zwillingen zu gehen.

Er stand auf und hoffte, das Ron nicht in seinem Zimmer war. Er hatte Pech. Kaum kam er aus seinem Zimmer, kam auch schon Ron auf ihn zu „Harry, wir müssen reden."

„Ach, schon wieder? Haben wir nicht genug geredet? Jedenfalls mit dir möchte ich in nächster Zeit nicht reden. Ich muss mir erst darüber klar werden, was ich fühle." Er ließ Ron einfach stehn und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Zimmer der Zwillinge.

Er klopfte, doch keiner antwortete. Er wusste jedoch, dass die beiden auf ihrem Zimmer sein mussten. Also klopfte er wieder. Als wieder keiner antwortete, ging er einfach rein. Was er da sah, erschreckte ihn zutiefst. Da saßen Fred und Gorge auf Gorges Bett und küssten sich. Harry hatten sie immer noch nicht bemerkt. „Was ist hier los!" rief Harry. Endlich bemerkten die beiden ihn. „Harry, was..?" Gorge wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. "Ich wusste doch, das ihr was miteinander habt." sagte Harry. „Du, du wusstest es? Ist es dir egal?"

„Nein, es ist mir nicht egal, aber wenn ihr euch liebt, kann ich auch nichts dagegen machen. Aber ich bin gekommen, um mit euch über eure Vermutung zu sprechen."

„Das du in Ron verliebt bist?"

„Genau die. Ich glaube, ihr habt recht. Aber Ron ist nicht in mich verliebt, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Na ja, da können wir dir auch nicht helfen. Aber was macht dich so sicher, dass er nichts für dich empfindet?"

„Ähm, na ja." fing Harry an aber er wusste nicht, wie er es sagen sollte „Ich ähm, ich habe, ich habe ihn geküsst."

„Das ist doch schon mal was. Und, wie hat er darauf reagiert?"

„Er hat mich zur Seite geschubst und wollte mit mir reden. Ich wollte aber nicht mit ihm reden und hab ihn rausgeschmissen. Dann hab ich mich dazu entschieden, zu euch zu kommen. Was soll ich jetzt nur machen?" Harry schossen die Tränen in die Augen.

„Hey, nicht weinen. Da müssen wir doch was machen können." fing Gorge an ihn zu trösten. „So, du gehst erst mal wieder in dein Zimmer und wir überlegen uns was. Ach und noch wasähm, die Sache von grade, die du gesehen hast, die ähm die bleibt unter uns ja?"

„O…okay" Harry ging wieder in sein Zimmer, wie Gorge es ihm gesagt hatte.

Als er in Rons Zimmer kam, er wusste schon lange, dass es einmal ein Nachteil sein könnte, dass sein Zimmer sofort an Rons grenzte, saß Ron gerade auf seinem Bett und schrieb etwas. Als er Harry sah, stand er wortlos auf und verlies das Zimmer. Was er da wohl geschrieben hat? Soll ich mal nachsehen Auch wenn er sehr traurig war, seine Neugierde hatte nicht nachgelassen. Also nahm er das Buch und fing an zu lesen:

,Liebes Tagebuch!

Heute ist etwas fantastisches passiert, Harry hat mich geküsst! Aber als ich mit ihm darüber reden wollte, hat er einfach abgeblockt. Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll, schließlich liebe ich ihn doch. Und ich glaube, dass er mich auch liebt, denn er kann mich schließlich nicht nur aus einer Laune heraus küssen, oder etwa doch? Ich muss unbedingt mit...'

Hier endete der Eintrag. An dieser Stelle musste Harry ihn überrascht haben. Ron liebt mich also auch. Aber, was soll ich jetzt machen? Ich kann doch nicht einfach zu ihm hingehen und sagen ,Hey Ron! Ich hab grad mal in deinem Tagebuch gelesen. Ich liebe dich auch' das geht doch nicht. Er legte das Buch weg und stand auf. Er ging nach unten in die Küche um sich was zu trinken zu holen. Er hatte plötzlich riesigen Durst. In der Küche traf er auf Ron. Harry sah sich kurz um und merkte, dass gerade niemand in der nähe war. Ron stand auf „Harry", fing er an. Doch er kam nicht weiter. Harry war zu ihm gegangen und ihn hatte ihn umarmt. Plötzlich küsste er ihn. Ron wollte zurückweichen, doch Harry hielt ihn fest. Da verließ auch Ron die Angst und er küsste zurück. Mit seiner Zungenspitze trennte er Harrys Lippen und drang mit seiner Zunge in seinen Mund ein. Plötzlich hörten sie jemanden auf der Treppe und sie fuhren erschrocken auseinander. „Hör mal Gorge, wir müssen Harry unbedingt helfen." Harry entspannte sich wieder, nur die Zwillinge. Dann war ja alles in Ordnung.

Als die beiden die Küche betraten, merkten sie natürlich sofort, was los war. „Also, ich glaube, wir müssen nichts mehr machen, oder?" die Zwillinge grinsten Harry an. „Nee, ich glaub, die beiden haben sich schon selbst geholfen. Nicht wahr, Harry?"

Harry fand plötzlich seine Schuhe sehr interessant, ganz darauf bedacht, dass keiner sein rotes Gesicht sehen konnte, da es Rons Haarfarbe schon Konkurrenz machte.

„Ähm, Sorry, wenn ich störe. Aber wovon redet ihr eigentlich?" Mischte sich Ron nun ein. „Ach, Harry hat vorhin nur mit uns geredet und wir hatten beschlossen ihm zu helfen. Aber ich glaube, das ist nicht mehr nötig. Wir lassen euch dann mal alleine." Mit diesen Worten drehten sich die beiden um und gingen wieder hoch.

„Also, du hast mit ihnen geredet?", fragte Ron.

„Na ja, ich brachte Hilfe, weil ich nicht wusste, was ich für dich empfinde. Sie hatten mir ihre Hilfe schon vorher mal angeboten, Nachdem ich dich geküsst hatte und du mich weggestoßen hast, war ich mir sicher, dass du mich jetzt hasst, da hab ich beschlossen, mit den beiden zu reden. Sie haben gesagt, dass sie uns schon zusammen bekommen." während Harry redete, liefen die beiden hoch in Rons Zimmer. „Ach, und was hat dich dazu gebracht, mich noch mal zu küssen, ohne dass Fred oder Gorge mit mir geredet haben?", fragte Ron interessiert.

„Ich, na ja, du darfst nicht wütend sein, okay? Ich habeähm, ich hab in deinem Tagebuch gelesen. Als ich dann gelesen hab, dass du mich Liebst, konnte ich nicht mehr anders und ich musste dich einfach küssen. Und Ron, ich liebe dich auch."

„Harry, du machst mich glücklich, auch wenn ich nicht damit einverstanden bin, dass du mein Tagebuch gelesen hast." Ron küsste Harry. Den Rest des Tages verbrachten die beiden auf Rons Zimmer und redeten endlich mal wider richtig miteinander. Kurz bevor die beiden runter zum Essen gehen wollten, fragte Harry noch: „Sollen wir den anderen eigentlich sagen, dass wir jetzt zusammen sind?"

„Also, ich glaube, wir sollten es keinem sagen, außer den Zwillingen, die wissen es eh schon. Aber die anderen wären damit nicht einverstanden. Sie haben Bill schon rausgeschmissen, als sie damals erfahren haben, dass er schwul ist. Ich weiß, dass es diesmal nicht anders laufen würde. Auch wenn du Harry Potter bist."

„Bill ist schwul? Das wusste ich ja gar nicht."

„Ist er, aber Mum und Dad haben uns verboten darüber zu reden. Man sollte meinen,. dass sie dem gelassener gegenüber stehen. Aber was soll's? Halten wir es halt geheim."

„Und was ist mit Hermine?"

„Also, ich finde schon, das es fair währe, wenn wir es ihr sagen, aber wir müssen es ihr schonend beibringen, sie ist nämlich nicht hierher gekommen, weil sie in mich verliebt ist und sie von mir nen Korb bekommen hat."

„Ach, darüber wollte sie mit mir reden! Ich glaube, du hast recht, wir müssen es ihr schonend beibringen. Aber, jetzt hab ich Hunger. Lass uns runter gehen."

Beim essen unterhielten sich Harry und Ron wieder so, wie sie es vor den Ferien getan hatten und die nicht eingeweihten waren zwar erstaunt, sagten aber nichts, weil sie Angst hatten, dass es sonst wieder anders werden könnte.

Sooft sie konnten, trafen Harry und Ron sich alleine in Rons Zimmer, um sich zu küssen und sonstiges zu tun. Allerdings fühlten sie sich mit ihrem Versteckspiel nicht sonderlich wohl.

„Ron", sagte Harry, als sie eines Abends kurz vor Ferienende auf Rons Bett saßen, „Ich finde, wir sollten es deiner Familie sagen. Ich fühle mich unwohl, sie so anzulügen. Und wenn sie nicht einverstanden mit unserer Liebe sind, macht das doch auch nichts. Mir ist das lieber, als sie dauernd anzulügen."

„Ich fühle mich ja auch nicht wohl mit dieser Situation, aber ich habe angst, das sie mich rauswerfen."

„Na und? In einem Jahr sind wir fertig mit der Schule und dann können wir uns unsere eigene Wohnung suchen. Und vielleicht verträgst du dich ja irgendwann wieder mit deiner Familie. Lass es uns ihnen an unserem letzten Abend hier erzählen."

Ron stimmte seinem Freund widerstrebend zu und so saßen sie an ihrem letzten Abend im Fuchsbau mit ihrer Familie zusammen im Wohnzimmer und schwiegen sie an.

„Was wollt ihr uns denn jetzt sagen?", fragte Ginny ungeduldig, da sie noch packen musste.

„Ich kann's mir denken", seufzte Fred. „Und ich würde euch raten, es nicht zu tun", fuhr Gorge fort.

Harry bemerkte, dass die beiden nicht mehr so nah beieinander saßen, wie noch vor einer Woche. Ob ihnen klar geworden ist, was sie gemacht habe , fragte er sich. Schließlich waren sie nicht so zusammen, wie Ron und ich, sondern sind auch noch Geschwister, Zwillinge. Ich hoffe, sie finden ihr Glück auch noch.

„Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Ginny", fing Harry an, "Da Ron es scheinbar nicht packt, es euch zu sagen, mach ich das jetzt." Er hielt das schweigen nicht mehr au. „Also, um es kurz zu machen: Wir sind zusammen." Die gesamte Familie Weasley hielt den Atem an.

„Oh", sagte Ginny enttäuscht. Man konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie die tränen zurückhalten musste, da ausgerechnet ihr Bruder ihr die große Liebe weggeschnappt hatte.

„Ihr seid was?", fragte Mrs. Weasley aufgebracht. „Ich kann es nicht glauben! Was ist nur mit meiner Familie los? Erst sagt Bill uns, dass er Schwul ist und jetzt du, Ron. Fehlt nur noch, dass Ginny lesbisch wird."

„Mum!", sagte Ginny böse, „sag nicht so was über mich, wenn ich dabei bin. Natürlich werde ich nicht lesbisch."

„Danke Ginny, liebes. Und ihr, Fred und Gorge. Auf euch kann ich mich doch immer verlassen", sie schniefte laut auf, „Von euch kann ich Enkel erwarten."

„Na ja", meinte Fred verlegen, „sei dir da mal nicht so sicher, Mum. Ich muss dir leider sagen, ich bin auch Schwul."

„Und ich auch", sagte Gorge.

„Kinder! Ist das plötzlich ansteckend", rief Mr. Weasley erstaunt aus.

„Nein, Dad, Homosexualität ist keine Krankheit. Wir haben nur bemerk, das wir eher auf Jungs stehen. Tut uns leid." Alle vier sahen die Weasleys betrübt an, „Aber wir können doch nichts dagegen tun", sagte Ron verzweifelt, „und ich liebe Harry doch."

An diesem Abend saß die Familie Weasley noch lange zusammen und jeder brachte seinen Standpunkt zum Ausdruck. Zum ende des Abends hin hatten die Zwilling, Ron und Harry Mrs. Weasley sogar so weit, dass diese einen Brief an Bill schrieb, in dem sie um Verzeihung bat.

In der Schule wurde das neue Paar zwar mit Verwunderung begrüßt, aber ansonsten nahmen alle die Neuigkeit, dass ihr Goldjunge schwul war, erstaunlich gut auf. Sogar Hermine gratulierte ihnen, obwohl sie die ersten Wochen noch ziemlich auf abstand blieb, bis sie sich in einen sehr netten Sechstklässler verliebte.

Harry und Ron nahmen sich, wie verabredet, nach dem Abschluss eine gemeinsame Wohnung, in der sie noch heute leben. A/N: so unter dem Motto: und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind g

Fred und Gorge suchten sich jeder einen neuen Partner, wobei Fred eher viele neue Partner hatte und Gorge bei einem blieb. Als Harry sie einmal darauf ansprach, was denn eigentlich zwischen ihnen gewesen war, antworteten sie, dass sie einander gebraucht hatten, um ihre Sexualität zu finden, aber niemals mehr im Sinn gehabt hatten.

Bill wurde wieder in die Familie aufgenommen und brachte auch sofort seinen neuen Freund zu Ginnys Verlobungsfeier mit einem ehemaligen Ravenclaw mit.

Kurz darauf heirateten sie. Am selben Tag, wie Hermine und ihr Verlobter.

Ron und Harry ihre waren Trauzeugen.


End file.
